My sweet heart
by Natsu-chan otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto gadis yang kaya namun jauh dari kata cantik menyukai seorang pemuda yang merupakan teman sekolahnya/ saat menyatakan perasaannya bukan menerima tapi sebuah hinaan membuatnya malu dan memutuskan pergi dari Konoha/ bagaimana jika mereka di pertemukan kembali apa yang akan mereka lakukan? FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hallo minna saya membawa ff baru saya dan ff ini versi dari ff saya yang ada di wattpad saya jadi siapa yang ingin membaca silahkan**

 **By :Natsu-chan Otsutsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre; Romance**

 **Pairing : FemNaru**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, alur gaje, ide pasaran, Gender swicth, ect**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Tempat dimana dirinya merasakan sakit yang ingin sekali dia lupakan. Namun permintaan orang tuanya membuatnya tak bisa menolak, dia tidak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka pada kedua orang tuanya.

Dan seperti yang di lihat, kini naruto baru saja sampai di bandara Hanade dengan tujuan Amerika-Tokyo. Naruto keluar dari pintu kedatangan dengan menyeret koper ditangan kanannya. Dia melirik kekanan dan kekiri seraya mencari seseorang yang akan menjemput dirinya, sesuai apa yang ayahnya katakan. Merasa tidak menemukan seseorang yang akan menjemput dirinya, Naruto segera mengambil ponsel kesayangannya dari dalam tas channelnya dan segera menghubungi ayahnya untuk menanyakan dimana orang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Tou-sama aku sudah sampai, lalu dimana orang yang akan menjemputku?"

"Tunggulah honey, mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Tou-sama tahu bukan jika aku benci menunggu, aku sudah lelah perjalanan Amerika-Konoha itu bukan perjalanan yang sebentar"

Naruto nampak kesal lantaran orang yang disuruh untuk menjemputnya belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Tou-san tahu itu tapi tidak bisakah kau sabar sebentar honey, mungkin jalanan macet hingga membuat orang yang tou-san suruh terlambat datang"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya"

"Ah.. iya honey, tou-san hampir lupa jika tou-san dan kaa-sanmu belum bisa ke konoha karena ada sesuatu yang harus tou-san lakukan sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Jadi maafkan kami, mungkin tou-san dan kaa-sanmu akan pulang dua atau lima hari lagi. Tak apakan honey?"

"Tou-san pikir aku anak kecil? Aku sudah umur 22 tahun tou-san, jadi tou-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tou-san tutup sambungannya dan jaga dirimu baik-baik honey, tou-san menyanyangimu"

"Me too"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu sambungan pun terputus. Naruto segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya kembali.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kembali untuk mencari suruhan ayahnya dan mata bulat biru cerahnya melihat dua orang dengan pakaian hitam yang menyerupai bodyguard menghampiri dirinya.

"Miss, Otsutsuki"

"Yes i'm , antarkan aku menuju mobil dan bawa barang-barangku"

"Ha'i Miss"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kedua bodyguard nya menuju parkiran dimana mobil yang akan mengantarkan dirinya menuju istananya berada.

Terlihat sebuah mobil audi a5 hitam metalik tengah terparkir di depan pelataran bandara. Di samping mobil tersebut terdapat sosok pria yang tidak terlalu tua, kira-kira berusia 40an tengah berdiri menyambut kedatangannya.

"Silahkan Nona, Otsutsuki"

"Hmm..."

Nampak sopir tersebut tengah membukakan pintu mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang ada di dihadapannya. Tidak menyia-yiakan waktu lagi Naruto segera naik ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk segera berangkat.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi A5 hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Mansion mewah bergaya eropa.

Naruto segera turun dari dalam mobil, sejenak dia merapikan tampilannya. Saat ini dia sedang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak, celana jeans sebatas paha yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Kacamata hitam melekat di wajahnya serta sebuah wedges berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kediamannya dengan diikuti oleh bodyguard yang membawakan koper miliknya. Sesampainya di dalam Naruto disambut oleh para pelayannya.

"Mari Nona, saya antarkan kekamar anda" ujar salah satu maid yang memiliki surai hitam pendek.

Naruto pun mengikuti maid tersebut yang tengah menuntunnya menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Sesampainya di lantai dua, pintu bercat putih yang berada dihadapannya terbuka dan menampilkan suasana kamar yang sangat rapi dan bersih walau sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan memperhatikan dengan seksama isi kamarnya yang masih tetap sama seperti saat dia tinggalkan 7 tahun yang lalu, saat dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan pelan.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang King size miliknya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur yang empuk tersebut. Mata biru cerahnya menatap pada sebuah pigura dimana didalamnya terdapat dirinya tengah berpose bersama dengan sahabatnya. Naruto tersenyum manis kala mengingat tingkah lucu sahabatnya dulu, namun senyum itu pudar saat kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan terlintas di pikirannya secara tiba-tiba.

 _Nampak seorang gadis dengan surai merah di kepang dua tengah duduk disebuah bangku lebih tepatnya sebuah bangku yang berada di pojok kantin, seraya memakan makananya. Sesekali mata biru cerahnya yang terbingkai kacamata bulat menatap ke suatu arah dimana sebuah bangku yang berisikan sosok pemuda yang merupakan pujaan hatinya tengah berbicara bersama dengan sahabatnya._

 _Terkadang pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis membuat siapa pun yang melihat senyuman tersebut akan terpesona seperti dengan gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Ya, gadis itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Otsutsuki Naruto. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Jawabannya karena Naruto merubah marganya menjadi marga ibunya. Alasannya karena dia tak mau di anggap anak orang kaya. Dia memang tidak suka ketenaran maka dari itu dia memakai nama marga ibunya._

 _"Apa kau tidak bosan melihat dia seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain sahabatnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura._

 _"Memang kenapa? Lagi pula dia tidak tahu jika aku melihatnya seperti ini"_

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Naru-chan?"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatnya diam-diam seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ingin dia tahu perasaanmu?"_

 _Nampak mata biru cerahnya Naruto melotot saat mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya._

 _"Kau sudah gila? Kau ingin aku dihabisi oleh fans fanatiknya?"_

 _"Dari pada kau melihatnya seperti ini lebih baik katakan saja isi hatimu"_

 _"Cih, kau mudah mengatakan itu seolah membalikkan telapak tanganmu. Namun bagiku itu sangat sulit, apalagi dengan kondisiku ini yang jauh dari kata cantik"_

 _"Kau itu cantik Naru-chan"_

 _"Jangan mengasihaniku, kau bilang aku cantik? Cantik darimana coba?"_

 _"Dari hatimu, menurutku cantik bukan harus dari fisik tapi dari hatinya Naru-chan"_

 _"Tapi...?"_

 _"Tidak ada salahnya bukan mengatakan isi hatimu dari pada tidak sama sekali"_

 _Nampak Naruto tengah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura._

 _"Entahlah akan aku pikirkan nanti"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Terlihat Naruto tengah duduk ditempat biasanya bersama dengan Sakura sahabatnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bahagia saat mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura. Namun tawa mereka hari terhenti kala melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menjulang di dekat tempat duduk mereka. Naruto yang penasaran akan sosok disampingnya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok tersebut._

 _Biru cerah bertemu dengan onyx yang tajam_

 _Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini._

 _"Apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"_

 _Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya entah kenapa bibirnya sangat kelu hanya untuk berucap._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah kertas yang dilempar kearah wajahnnya. Dia tahu pasti kertas apa yang barusaja pemuda itu lemparkan karena dialah orang yang sudah mengirimnya._

 _"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lagi selain mengirim diriku surat tak penting itu"_

 _Diam, hanya itulah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini. Dia mencerna setiap perkataan pemuda yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke._

 _"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak punya mulut?_

 _Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah menahan amarahnya._

 _"Kau pikir dengan mengirimiku surat cinta itu, aku akan menerimamu? Kau salah, seharusnya kau bercermin dulu sebelum kau melakukan itu. Kau pikir kau siapa? Lihat tampangmu, kau itu hanya gadis culun yang miskin. Jadi kau jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, karena jika kau jatuh itu akan menyakitkan"_

 _Sakit, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Dia tak menyangka orang yang dicintainya akan menghina dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum termasuk di depan sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Naruto yang tak tahan dengan semuanya memutuskan pergi dari kantin dan berlari menuju kelasnya berada. Dari belakang nampak sahabatnya memanggil namanya, namun Naruto tidak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya._

 _Sesampainya di kelasnya dia segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelasnya._

 _..._

 _Naruto segera berlari menuju kamarnya sesaat setelah sampai di Mansionnya. Matsuri yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya segera menyusulnya saat dia melihat majikannya berlari dengan beruraian air mata._

 _"Nona apa anda baik-baik saja?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto saat ini, membuat Matsuri menjadi khawatir apalagi pintu yang ada dihadapannya tengah terkunci._

 _"Nona buka pintunya, apa anda baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Pergi... PERGI BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI"_

 _"Tapi nona..."_

 _"AKU BILANG PERGI"_

 _Mendengar perkataan majikannnya membuat Matsuri mau tak mau menuruti perintah sang majikan._

 _Sementara di dalam kamarnya Naruto tengah menangis tersendu-sendu mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke padanya._

 _Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di ruangan ini. Dapat dia lihat direksi dirinya dalam cermin yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Naruto tersenyum miris saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang jauh dari kata cantik, Dan membenarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Seharusnya dia bercermin dulu sebelum melakukan hal itu agar kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi._

 _Dan itulah hari terakhir Naruto bertemu dengan teman, sahabat ,dan cinta pertamanya. Karena malam itu juga Naruto memutuskan pindah keluar negeri untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya dan tinggal bersama dengan bibinya di Amerika._

Mengingat itu semua membuat Naruto mau tak mau meneteskan air matanya. Dia tak menyangka tembok yang sudah dia bangun harus runtuh hanya karena kenangan masa lalunya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghapus air matanya dan segera memejamkan matanya yang mulai memberat, dan membiarkan kegelepan mengambil alih tubuhnya menuju dunia mimpi dan akan terbangun di esok harinya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE COUNTINUE

Bagaimana cerita pertamaku? Maaf jika jelek karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita. Jadi mohon komentar dan sarannya.

Salam

Natsu-chan Otsutsuki


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Natsu-chan Otsutsuki**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, alur gaje, ide pasaran, Gender Switch, ect**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya. Mengeliat sebentar untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, mata biru cerah itu menatap jam weker yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Nampak jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 7.30, dengan malas dia melangkah menuju _Bathroom_ yang ada di pojok ruangan tersebut.

Melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Naruto segera masuk kedalam _bathtub_ yang sudah terlebih dahulu dia isi air hangat dan sebuah _body soup_ dengan aroma _citrus_ yang sangat dia sukai.

Naruto berpikir mungkin dengan sedikit berendam dapat menghilangkan rasa pegal di tubuhnya serta _stress_ yang menyerang dirinya.

Setengah jam kemudian akhirnya Naruto selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Dia segera memasuki _walk in closet_ yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan dengan mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih berlengan pendek, celana pendek sebatas paha yang dengan leluasa memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Sesampainya di ruang makan Naruto di sambut ramah oleh semua maid yang bertugas untuk melayani dirinya. Dengan tenang Naruto menghabiskan semua makanannya.

Setelah selesai mengisi perutnya, Naruto segera menuju ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Nampak samar-samar terdengar suara ponsel yang menandakan seseorang telah menghubungi dirinya. Naruto segera berlari menuju meja rias, dimana ponsel cantiknya berada. Melirik sebentar siapa yang menghubunginya, tangan lentiknya menekan tombol hijau yang ada di pojok bawah ponselnya dan segera menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinga kirinya.

" _Hallo_ , tousan"

" _Hallo honey_ , bagamana harimu disana?"

"Baik tou-san, kalau tou-san sendiri? Dimana kaa-san aku merindukannya"

"Kami baik, ini kaa-sanmu jika kau ingin berbicara dengannya"

" _Hallo_ , sayang"

"Kaa-san, _I miss you_ "

" _I miss you too_ , sayang"

"Kapan kalian datang kemari?"

"Mungkin saat peresmian perusahaan baru tou-sanmu, sekaligus memperkenalkanmu sebagai pewaris kami"

"Tapi Kaa-san...!"

"Oh... ayolah sayang, tidak mungkin kau terus sembunyi seperti ini, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengantikan posisi tou-sanmu"

"Tapi aku tidak suka di sorot Kaa-san, bukankah kalian tahu itu?"

"Kami tahu itu sayang, tapi cobalah mengerti kami yang hanya memiliki dirimu saja sebagai pewaris kami. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan tou-sanmu yang sudah tua itu?"

"Lagi pula kenapa harus secepat itu, aku masih ingin bebas?"

Nampak Naruto beralibi untuk menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

" _Honey_ , mengertilah kami sudah memberikanmu kebebasan untukmu, jadi bisakah kau menuruti permintaan kami yang satu ini?"

Merasa tak punya alasan lagi untuk mengelak mau tak mau Naruto menerima permintaan mereka.

"Baiklah, kapan acaranya pembukaan tersebut?"

"Besok lusa"

" _Nani_...?"

"Kenapa _honey?"_

"Tidak"

"Ah iya kaa-sanmu juga berpesan kau harus tampil cantik pada malam peresmian itu"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di acara peresmian tersebut _honey_ , kalau begitu tou-san tutup telponnya"

"Ya"

"Jaga dirimu, kami menyanyangimu"

" _Me too_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil _porsche,_ keluaran baru berwarna putih tengah membelah jalanan Konoha. Mobil tersebut berhenti di pelataran sebuah pusat perbelanjaan termegah di dari dalam mobil keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai merah bata dengan mengenakan _dress peach_ sebatas lutut, serta sebuah _wedget_ yang senada dengan warna _dress_ yang dia kenakan

Menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _valet_ , gadis yang tak lain adalah Otsutsuki Naruto itu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang anggun Naruto berjalan sambil sesekali melihat-lihat kesana-kemari untuk mencari toko yang menjual barang yang dia perlukan, hingga mata biru cerahnya menatap pada sebuah butik yang menjual gaun-gaun yang dia perlukan.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju butik tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam butik, Naruto di sambut ramah oleh _pramuniaga_ yang bertugas melayani pelanggan.

"Selamat datang, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar pelayan tersebut.

"Boleh saya melihat-lihat?"

"Silahkan Nona"

Nampak pelayan tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melihat-lihat dan memilih apa yang dia sukai. Tak membutuh waktu yang lama Naruto segera mengambil pakaian yang dirasakannya cocok untuk dirinya.

"Maaf, bisa tolong bungkuskan pakaian ini untukku?"

"Baiklah Nona, tunggu sebentar"

"Ya..."

"Ini Nona barang anda dan ini tagihannya"

Nampak Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu _black card_ miliknya. Pelayan itu mengambilnya dan menggesek kartu tersebut pada alat yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah semuanya selesai pelayan tersebut segera mengembalikan kembali kartu tersebut.

Setelah semua urusannya selesai Naruto segera pergi dari butik tersebut. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan tinggal mencari _High heels._ Naruto menatap tiap-tiap toko yang berderetan tersebut, hingga mata birunya menatap satu toko dimana terpajang berbagai bentuk _High heels_ dari merek lokal sampai merek kelas atas.

Naruto segera menghampiri toko tersebut, namun langkahnya harus terhenti kala tanpa segaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah dia tabrak. Mata biru cerah itu membulat saat menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Gomenasai, aku telah menabrakmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja Nona?"

"S-sakura-chan" cicit Naruto nyaris tak terdengar namun orang yang ada dihadapannya masih dapat mendengarnya walau samar.

Nampak orang tersebut mengernyit bingung. Mungkin yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu bagaimana bisa gadis yang ada dihadapannya mengenal dirinya.

"Gomenasai, apa kau mengenalku?"

"Benarkah kau Haruno sakura?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"ini... aku Otsutsuki na... ah maksudku Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau sudah mengingatku?"

"N-naru-chan? Oh astaga benarkah ini kau, aku pikir tadi siapa. Benar ini aku Sakura sahabat baikmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau kemana saja selama ini?"

"Akan aku ceritakan tapi tidak disini, kakiku akan pegal jika berdiri disini seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto, di sebuah cafe yang berada di dalam _Mall_ tersebut. Nampak cafe tersebut terbilang cukup nyaman dengan _design_ sederhana namun elegan membuat semua pengunjung akan betah jika berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Dengan ditemani secangkir _caffelate_ dihadapannya, Naruto pun menceritakan semua dimana dia tinggal selama ini dan apa alasannya.

"Gomenasai, aku pergi tanpa salam perpisahan. Saat itu aku sedang kalut jadi tidak bisa memikirkan apapun yang ada didalam pikiranku saat itu adalah pergi yang jauh dan saat itulah aku meminta tou-san mengirimku pada bibiku. Kau bisa menganggapku pengecut kala itu tapi aku sudah terlanjur malu dengan semuanya. Jadi aku mohon maafkan aku"

Nampak ada rasa menyesal dalam perkataan Naruto.

"Tak apa, hanya saja aku kecewa padamu kenapa kau tidak dengan cara seperti itu. Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi?"

"Gomen, aku tidak ada niatan seperti itu hanya saja aku terlalu penakut hingga tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu"

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, jangan lakukan itu lagi kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah tuan putri"

"Ck..kau itu, oh iya hampir lupa tadi kau mengatakan Otsutsuki apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga itu?"

Nampak raut penasaran terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura saat ini.

"Gomen, sebenarnya namaku bukan Uzumaki Naruto melainkan Otsutsuki Naruto"

Nampak mata _emerlard_ Sakura membulat kala mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tak menyangka bahwa sosok sahabatnya itu merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Otsutsuki yang terbilang sangat kaya raya bahkan keluarga tersebut mempunyai pengaruh paling besar dalam dunia bisnis. Tak hanya itu kekayaan mereka ada dimana-mana.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak itu benar"

"Lalu kenapa nama margamu Uzumaki?"

"Itu karena aku segaja memakai marga kaa-san, agar tidak ada orang yang tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya"

"Dan menyamar menjadi gadis miskin?"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan.

"Lalu apa alasan kau melakukan itu?"

"Alasannya, karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sorotan. Kau sudah tahu bukan siapa aku dan keluarga? Aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman yang tulus dan apa adanya, bukan karena aku anak orang kaya. Jadi aku melakukan itu, lagi pula aku tak ingin ada yang tahu siapa aku"

"Termasuk aku?"

"Tidak, aku sudah ingin mengatakan padamu hanya saja waktunya kurang tepat"

"Begitu, aku kira kau tidak percaya aku"

"Tidak seperti itu, menurutku kau teman yang baik sekaligus keluarga yang aku punya. Kau berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang-orang, kau malah mau berteman dengan ku tanpa membeda-bedakan diriku yang berstatus kalangan bawah. Dan aku sangat bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu"

"Terima kasih kau sudah menganggapku seperti itu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha bukankah kau tinggal bersama dengan bibimu?"

"Ini semua karena tou-san, dia memintaku untuk pulang ke Konoha untuk mengurus perusahaan miliknya. Jadi terpaksa aku menuruti keinginannya.

"Begitu. Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Diet ketat dan juga perawatan"

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan dulu?"

Deg

perasaan itu, perasaan itu muncul kembali kala nama itu mengalun indah di telinganya atau hanya sekedar mampir dalam ingatannya. Apakah tembok yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah harus menjadi goyah kembali.

"Nar...Naru-chan"

"Ah... i-iya"

Nampak Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gomen, aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu padanya"

"Tak masalah"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Entahlah sudah 7 tahun sejak saat itu, aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Lagi pula untuk apa aku mencintainya? Kau tahu diakan bukan? jangankan mencintaiku, menyukaiku saja tidak. Lalu apa yang aku harapkan"

Sakura tahu jika Naruto berbohong mengatakan tidak mencintai Sasuke tapi mata itu, mata itu tidak bisa berbohong ada cinta di dalamnya walau cinta itu akan hancur jika tidak segera di selamatkan.

"Aku dengar dia sekarang menggantikan posisi ayah menjadi CEO di perusahaan milik ayahnya"

"Aku tidak perduli dengannya. Ah... iya aku hampir lupa memberitahumu besok lusa jangan lupa datang pada acara peresmian perusahaab baru tou-sanku" ujar Naruto seraya menyeruput _coffelate_ nya.

"Jadi kau mengundangku?"

"Tentu, kau sahabatku jadi aku tidak mau tahu kau harus datang karena aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Baiklah tuan putri, aku akan datang"

"Kekeke... aku tunggu itu. Dan sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu karena aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang diriku"

"Baiklah, saat ini aku tengah memengang salah satu cabang perusahaan milik tou-sanku"

"Wow... ibu direktur dong?"

"Kau bisa saja, lagi pula kau juga akan sepertiku"

"Lalu apa lagi, apa hanya itu? bagaimana dengan kekasih?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih"

Ucapan Sakura mau tak mau membuat Naruto menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak gadis secantik Sakura tidak mempunyai kekasih.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, aku serius"

"Aku masih tak percaya jika gadis secantik dirimu tak mempunyai kekasih, _oh god_ "

"Lalu Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau kekasih aku tidak punya, tapi jika mantan banyak"

"Woow... menjadi penjahat cinta"

"Bukan begitu"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Hahaha..."

Dan setelahnya Naruto menghabiskan waktunya mengobrol banyak bersama dengan sahabatnya seraya melepas rindu.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba, nampak suasana acara sangat ramai berbagai exsekutif muda turut hadir dalam acara tersebut. Apalagi acara tersebut bertemakan _out door_.

Nampak malam ini Naruto tampil sangat anggun dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau lumut yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya. Rambut merah batanya dia gelung keatas dengan membiarkan sedikit anak rambutnya tergerai membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos. Kaki jenjangnya dia balut dengan _high heels_ yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Serta tak lupa sebuah perhiasan berbahan berlian menghiasi tubuhnya, membuat malam ini dirinya bak seperti putri raja.

Naruto berjalan dengan anggun menuju dimana tempat minuman berada, membuat kaum adam yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok dirinya. termasuk sosok pria yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya.

Pria itu menatap Naruto dengan _intens_ , nampak sebuah serigai menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Dengan langkah tegas pria tersebut berjalan menuju dimana Naruto berada. Entah kenapa hatinya seolah menuntunnya untuk mendekati gadis tersebut yang tidak dia ketahui siapa namanya.

" _Hallo_ , Nona"

Merasa ada yang menyapanya Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia hingga membuat tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, kala melihat mata tajam itu kembali. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana bisa dia berada dihadapannya saat ini. Apa Tou-sannya mengundang dia juga? Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam hatinya, hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama yang tak pernah ingin dia sebutkan.

"Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

TO BE COUNTINUE

Ah syukurlah chapter 2 sudah selesai.

Mohon saran dan komentarnya dan juga follow aku. Maaf jika ceritanya sedikit jelek

Data diri Naruto

\- Berambut Merah

\- Tinggi 168 cm

\- Mempunyai tubuh yang ideal

\- Cantik tanpa kumis kucing

\- Bawaannya baik hati dan dewasa

\- Berkulit putih

Sekian data diri Naruto, kemarin yang sudah minta dibuatin data dirinya itu sudah aku tulis. Kalau begitu selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya

-salam-

Natsu-chan Otsutsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Natsu-chan Otsutsuki**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, alur gaje, ide pasaran, Gender Switch, ect**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pria yang ingin dia lupakan muncul kembali dihadapannya. Dosa apakah dirinya? Hingga takdir kembali mempermainkan hatinya. Dan lagi, apa yang dia lakukan di pestanya?

Memikirkan itu membuat dirinya pusing, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan status pria itu yang merupakan CEO muda, bahkan perusahaan pria itu berada di posisi kedua dalam pasar saham setelah perusahaan ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona? Kau terlihat pucat"

Naruto memutar matanya, dia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya bisa bersikap lembut dan perhatian seperti ini. Namun pikiran itu hilang kala mengingat bahwa pria di hadapannya itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Apa jika dia tahu siapa dirinya, dia akan bersikap selembut ini padanya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Naruto ketus dan segera pergi dari sana, namun belum beberapa langkah tangannya sudah dicekal, dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia mencengkramnya tidak terlalu kuat seolah takut menyakiti tangan mulus tersebut.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang berani menyentuh dirinya, lalu beralih pada tangannya yang masih di cengkram oleh Sasuke.

"Bisa anda lepaskan tanganku tuan!"

"Tidak"

"lepas tidak?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau puas!" ujar Naruto geram.

Dia menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya, hingga cengkraman itu terlepas. Naruto segera meninggalkan tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan memilih berjalan ketengah pesta berbaur dengan para undangan. Tak jauh dari sana Sasuke menyeringai melihat kepergian Naruto.

'Gadis yang menarik' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disisi Naruto tengah berjalan ke tengah pesta sambil mengumpat dia begitu kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar pria brengsek!"

"Siapa yang brengsek?"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya kala mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

Nampak wajah Naruto yang awalnya sedang kesal akibat kelakukan Sasuke yang semaunya, berubah seketika saat melihat kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Gomen aku tadi banyak urusan yang belum aku selesaikan, jadi aku sedikit terlambat. Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?"

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang pada acara sahabatku!"

"Hn..."

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kau tadi tampak kesal dan mengumpat? Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena lelaki brengsek bernama Sasuke itu!"

Nampak Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan tentang Sasuke.

"Dia ada disini?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau lupa jika dia anak dari Uchiha? Dan lagi dia seorang CEO, tentu ayahku akan mengundangnya bukan?"

"Benar juga, lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu? apa dia tahu siapa kau?"

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah aku malas membicarakannya!"

"Kenapa? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia membuatku kesal tadi!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan hingga kau sekesal itu padanya?"

Naruto pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto lebih baik tidak usah kau pikirkan dia lagi, yang terpenting sekarang kita menikmati pestamu!"

"Kau benar Naruto. ayo aku kenalkan kau pada keluargaku!"

"Baiklah!"

Naruto pun membawa Sakura pada keluarganya dan memperkenalkan dia pada ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Acara di mulai, terlihat diatas panggung berdiri si empunya acara tengah memberi sambutan pada seluruh undangan.

"Baiklah terima kasih pada para undangan yang telah hadir dalam acara peresmian cabang perusahaan kami. Dan pada malam ini saya juga akan menyampaikan pengumuman bahwa aku akan pensiun dari posisiku dan sebagai gantinya, putriku yang akan mengantikan diriku. Maka kita sambut Otsutsuki Naruto. Dear, come here.

Dengan anggun Naruto segera naik keatas panggung dan memberi sambutan pada semua undangan.

"Terima kasih kepada hadirin yang sudah hadir pada acara malam ini. perkenalkan nama saya Otsutsuki Naruto. Saya sungguh berterima kasih kepada tou-san yang telah memberikan kepercayaan penuh kepada saya untuk menggantikan dirinya dan menjalankan . sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk saya karena sudah diberikan tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Dan sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Setelah menyelesaikan sambutannya, Naruto segera turun dari atas panggung dengan diikuti oleh tepukan tangan dari para undangan. Naruto berjalan menuju dimana sahabatnya berada tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam menatap dirinya dengan minat.

'Akan ku jadikan kau milikku' batin orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Acara pun di lanjutkan dengan acara dansa. Terlihat Naruto dan Sakura lebih memilih duduk di sebuah sofa yang disediakan untuk para tamu. Mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa membuat para kaum adam melirik kearah kedua gadis yang begitu cantik dimata mereka.

Terlihat seorang pria menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya pada Sakura.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Terlihat pria tersebut tengah mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura membuat sang empunya diam tak berkedip. Dia terlalu terkejut saat seorang pria memintanya untuk berdansa dengannya. Dia ingin sekali menyambut tangan itu namun masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya, apakah ia harus menerimanya dan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian atau menolak uluran tangan tersebut dan menolak pria setampan dia? Memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Sekali lagi pria itu mengulang ucapannya. Naruto yang merasa janggal dengan sahabatnya menyikut lengan Sakura membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, i-iya?"

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Nona cantik?"

Terlihat Sakura merona karena di katakan cantik oleh pria tersebut. Sakura menatap kearah Naruto sahabatnya, seolah bertanya bagaimana apa yang harus dia lakukan? Naruto yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bersediakah?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan mulusnya pada pria tersebut dan pria itu pun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Setelahnya mereka meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian.

Naruto yang bosan dengan acara tersebut hanya mendengus kesal, apalagi sekarang sahabatnya telah dibawa oleh seorang pria yang tak pernah dia kenal. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk sendirian tanpa mau bergabung dengan para undangan. Dia begitu benci pesta karena disana dirinya akan menjadi sorotan dan dia tak menyukai hal itu.

Sementara di lain sisi, terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut raven tengah berjalan menuju dimana Naruto berada. Mata tajamnya menatap semua orang yang seolah menatap lapar pada gadis yang telah dia klaim miliknya itu.

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Naruto untuk berdansa bersamanya.

"Mau berdansa denganku, _honey_?"

Deg

Suara itu, suara seseorang yang tak ingin dia dengar untuk saat ini. Suara yang membuat Naruto kesal. Naruto menatap pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu mengajakmu berdansa, _honey_!"

" _Honey_? Aku bukan kekasihmu, jadi jangan seenaknya kau menyebutku dengan kata itu! Dan lagi aku tidak mau berdansa denganmu" ketus Naruto

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku!"

Mata Naruto melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapankan oleh Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam hatinya kala Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun dia tepis rasa itu kala mengingat perbuatan Sasuke dulu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau gila?"

"Ya aku gila, gila karenamu _honey_!"

"Apa kau pikir aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku yakin!"

"Kau percaya diri sekali tuan!"

"Tentu aku sangat yakin, _honey_!" Seru Sasuke seraya sedikit mendesah di telingga Naruto membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Dan hal itu membuatnya menatap Sasuke reflek, hingga membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Cup

Mata Biru cerah itu melotot lucu kala merasakan sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto yang sadar dengan posisinya yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibir plum itu dengan intens. entah kenapa ciuman itu seolah tengah menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah lama ditahannya.

Naruto mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun usahanya sia-sia karena pada dasarnya kekuatan seorang wanita jauh dibawah laki-laki.

Merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang sudah mulai habis, mau tak mau Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dari bibir Naruto. Nampak wajah Naruto memerah menahan amarahnya karena pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

 **Plaakkk**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke hingga membuatnya terdiam.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku wanita murahan yang seenaknya bisa kau lecehkan hah?"

Sasuke hanya diam, bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Belum puaskah kau dulu menyakitiku, sekarang kau malah melecehkanku!" Bentak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, aku pernah menyakitimu?"

Deg

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapannya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengatakan sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan dan sekarang Sasuke mengetahuinya bagaimana jika dia mencari tahu? Tapi untuk apa dia harus khawatir toh Sasuke tidak akan berpengaruh jika dia tahu siapa dirinya dulu.

"S-sudahlah aku membencimu!" Dengus Naruto.

Dia segera meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan, entah kenapa ucapan yang Naruto katakan membuatnya bertanya-tanya kapan dia pernah menyakiti gadis itu? Bertemu saja baru kali ini lalu kenapa gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dulu dirinya menyakitinya. Sasuke tidak bodoh, seingatnya gadis yang dia sakiti dulu hanyalah gadis bernama Uzumaki...

'Jangan-jangan dia? T-tidak mungkin dia...

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku minta kau segera mencari tahu semua tentang anak gadis dari tuan Otsutsuki Indra. Dan aku minta besok sudah ada di meja kerjaku,mengerti?"

Setelahnya Sasuke memutuskan sambungan tersebut dan memasukkan ponselnya pada saku jasnya.

'Akan ku temukan siapa kau yang sebenarnya _honey?_ jika benar kau gadis itu? Aku tidak menyangka kau tubuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik hingga membuatku ingin memilikimu. Aku bersumpah akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya' batin Sasuke seraya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE COUNTONUE

Ah untuk chap 3 cukup sekian dulu.

Mohon review, saran dan kritikannya ya untuk kelangsungan cerita ini. Maaf jika ceritanya mainstream.

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak dapat feelingnya dan jelek hanya itulah yang keluar dalam otakku saat ini mohon dimaklumi ya. Hehehe...

Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam

Natsu-chan Otsutsuki


	4. Chapter 4

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **Untuk saat ini FF MY SWEET HEART akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Dan akan di ganti dengan FF THE QUEEN OF WOLF tapi jika ada waktu saya akan update cerita MY SWEET HEART.**

 **Maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian ? dan terima kasih jika kalian masih mau membaca ff saya. Aku saya hargai kritik dan saran kalian. Dan untuk The Queen of Wolf ini FF pertama aku yang bergenre tentang Worewolf.**

 **Kalau begitu see you later my friend dan terima kasih atas waktunya.**


End file.
